


The Girl That Time Forgot: Series 1

by Blackorchidtales



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fifth Doctor Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackorchidtales/pseuds/Blackorchidtales
Summary: Summer 2020Ruby Gordon is a packing her bags to go on a jet set adventure around the world to take a break from her university.But then she meets four people who change her life and her summer holiday becomes a little more out there than she had planned for.It will be quite literally out of this world.And so the adventure begins.....THIS STORY IS SET BETWEEN BLACK ORCHID AND EARTHSHOCK
Kudos: 5





	1. The Death Ruby- Part 1

Heathrow Airport.  
The busiest airport in Europe.  
Full of hustle and bustle with people coming and going on business or leisures. Families hugging after being reunited and friends crying as they leave.  
Suitcases being dragged across the terminals and bags being heaved up stairs.  
Everyone on their own adventure. Not paying attention to what’s going on outside their bubble.

So no one could see the two hooded figures sneaking through the terminal with a glowing bag. 

They shuffled through the crowds, bumping past people who simply said “Oi.”as they received an elbow to the ribs from the hooded figures.

The figures each had a hand on the bag as they pushed through the people. Their feet left wet footprints on the ground and there hands were pale and wrinkled like when you spend too much time in the bath. 

They reached a fire exit door, looked at each other from under their cloaks, nodded to each other in a way of communication before opening the door and leaving the main part of the terminal. 

They found themselves in a service corridor. White brick walls with grey metal pipes along the ceiling. It was brightly lit and made the two hooded figures squint under their hoods.

“Come on!” One spoke, his voice like gravel. “Boss wants the treasure onboard the transporter as soon as possible. With no issues.”

“But it’s so heavy.” The other one replied. His voice was of a higher pitch. “Why can’t the boss collect it now.”

“Did you not listen to the briefing? The boss wants it delivered to base. And so we do that. With efficiency. Now come on.” The first one grunted before the two of them dragged the bag down the corridor towards the exit onto the tarmac. 

The sun was blaring down onto the tarmac which was rapidly heating up. The planes parked up were reflecting the sunlight into the eyes of the workers on the ground. It was a typical hot English July day.

Underneath one of the planes parked up at Terminal 5, there was a wheezing noise and a breeze was kicked up as a blue Police Box materialised onto the tarmac. Once it had settled on the ground, the doors opened and a man stuck his head out of it and squinted into the sun, his mop of blonde hair falling into his eyes under his Panama hat.

“Well this isn’t Ancient Rome.” He said, a hint of disappointment in his voice. He stepped out onto the tarmac, his hands in his pinstriped trouser pockets. He was dressed in mostly cricket clothes, jumper, white shoes, a long beige coat and oddly enough, a stick of celery was pinned onto his lapel.

“Will you ever be able to fly this crate?” An Australian voice replied as a lady stepped out dressed in an 80s Air hostess outfit. 

“Tegan, the TARDIS is a delicate machine. It has a life of it’s own.” The man replied.  
“Doctor, I thought I had told you that I didn’t want to go back to Heathrow Airport yet.” Tegan said, her arms crossed.

“I haven’t. This isn’t 1981. By the look of the plane designs and lack of Concorde, it’s about 2020.” The Doctor replied.

Two other figures stepped out of the TARDIS and the doors shut behind them. One was a petit girl with curly brown hair. She wore a velvet maroon suit and her hair was pinned out of her face. The other a short brown haired boy dressed in a yellow and green jumpsuit with a gold star pinned on.

“What happened to Concorde?” Tegan asked in shock. 

“Um, some stuff happened and it’s not used anymore.” The Doctor said awkwardly .

“Is this Heathrow Airport, Doctor?” the short girl asked.

“Yes Nyssa it is. But in Tegan’s future. I wonder why the TARDIS brought us here. Well, let’s have a look around. Adric leave that.” He said at the boy who was looking at the plane wheel. 

“Do these things fly?” He asked, his brow furrowed.

“Yes. They do. It’s the biggest mode of transport. You can go anywhere on Earth. No need for a TARDIS. I might be redundant soon.” The Doctor smiled before making his way towards the door into the terminal. 

“Do you think the Doctor has got some inspiration for adventure from Cranleigh Hall?” Tegan asked as the other three followed him. 

Nyssa just smiled.

Across the Terminal in amongst the crowds, a girl was standing under the signs that had the flights due to depart listed. She had wavy brown hair that sat on her shoulders and chocolate brown eyes that were scanning the sign. She had a suitcase in one hand and her passport in the other. She hadn’t thought it was going to be this hot in the airport as she was wearing a long 90s style leather jacket, shirt, black jeans and doc martens. She also wore a ruby necklace, her namesake.

Ruby was deciding where to go her summer break. She was doing what most people say they want to do at some point, buy a random ticket to somewhere on the day. Trouble was, now that Ruby was at the airport, she was having trouble deciding wear to go. 

She eventually decided to go to Venice.  
“I could always travel onwards from there if I want.” She thought to herself. 

Ruby bought her ticket, checked in her bag, went though security before finally making her way into the main part of Terminal 5. She looked at her watch. Still a couple of hours to her flight. Plenty of time to get some food. 

Ruby wondered around the gateways for a while, looking for somewhere to eat. She walked past some really fancy shops too.  
“Who on earth buys a £1,000 ring in an airport?” She muttered to herself.  
Finally she settled on a smoothie shop and settled down with a strawberry smoothie and a Ham roll. She gazed out of the window towards the planes. This was the summer of adventure, she could feel it. Her parents were not best pleased with her when she had announced her plans to go travelling by herself for the summer. But she needed some time away from her family, her friends and her uni. She was 19 after all and still didn’t really know who she was as a person. Ruby knew it sounded corny but she wanted to discover who she was as a person. She wanted to do it now, before her second year at uni, before it got too tough.

Planes were constantly being called and passengers were moving towards the gateways. Just as Ruby was finishing of her smoothie and roll, she noticed two oddly dressed figures with a glowing sack. And it seemed that she was the only one who had.

“That doesn’t look right.” She thought. She checked the time, still an 1 hour and 40 until her flight. No harm in investigating right? And with that she gathered her stuff, made her way across the gateway and through the same service door that the two figures had gone through. 

The Doctor, Tegan, Nyssa and Adric found themselves in a service corridor. The hallway was hot and stuffy. 

“Well this is the part of the airport I never thought I would have ever seen.” Tegan said, her arms crossed.

“Well we couldn’t exactly have just walked into the main part of the airport, security would have surely caught us.” The Doctor smiled. 

“Why are we here Doctor?” Nyssa asked.

“The TARDIS brought us here. It picked up some sort of signal. Somethings amiss here.” The Doctor replied.

“There’s lots of odd things and people in Heathrow Airport in my time, I can’t imagine 2020 is any different.” Tegan laughed.

The Doctor glared at her before starting to make his way down the corridor. 

“What sort of signal?” Asked Adric.

“I don’t know. But whatever it is, the TARDIS obviously deemed it important enough to take us out of the Time Vortex.” The Doctor frowned.

The group continued down the corridor for a bit before Nyssa suddenly stopped.

“What is it Nyssa?” Asked the Doctor. 

“Don’t you hear that?” Nyssa asked.

“Hear what?” Adric replied.

“It’s like a squelching noise. Like wet feet on the floor.” Nyssa said, her face squinted.  
The rest of the four fell silent and listened.

“Wait I can hear that too!” Tegan exclaimed.

“Same here.” Adric replied.

“Me too and it sounds like it’s coming from our left.” The Doctor replied pointing towards the darker corridor that was next to them that led down to the left.

The four of them stood and watched. Two shadows appeared from the dark. Two hooded creatures, dripping waters from underneath, their bare wet feet slapping on the ground. And dragging between them, a glowing red bag. 

Before the Doctor could say anything, one of them drew a gun and fired a laser which hit just above Tegan’s head. 

“Run!” The Doctor yelled and the four of them turned and ran down the corridor. The hooded figures chased after them, one of them continually shooting their gun at them. 

They were surprisingly fast and were gaining on the gang despite them dragging the sack behind them.

There was a bang, and the other figure shot a net out of a gun which landed on Nyssa who fell with a thud. As she struggled to get up, the net flickered and faded away taking Nyssa with it. 

“Nyssa!” Cried Tegan who had turned to go back to where Nyssa had once been.

“No Tegan!” Yelled the Doctor who grabbed Tegan’s arm and dragged her down the corridor. 

“Doctor, they’ve gone.” Adric said. 

The Doctor looked back to see what Adric meant to find that he was right. The two figures had vanished along with Nyssa. 

“Where have they gone?” Tegan asked. 

“Not sure. But if I’m not mistaken, it was a close circuit teleporter which means that the are more than likely to still be in the airport.” The Doctor said, readjusting his hat.

“But they’ve got Nyssa.” Cried Tegan. 

“I know Tegan, I know.” The Doctor said exasperated.

“Shouldn’t we look for her?” Adric said.

“Yes!” And the Doctor turned to make his way down the corridor. Adric and Tegan followed suit.

Just as he turned the corner, he walked smack into a startled Ruby………………..


	2. The Death Ruby - Part 2

“Nice hat.” Was all Ruby could stay as she stared at the tall blonde man standing right in front of her. He was young and had a friendly looking face. Ruby found herself staring into his sky blue eyes.

“Um thanks.” The man said awkwardly. He stuck his hand out. “I’m the Doctor.” He said with a smile before motioning to his two friends. “And these are Tegan, Adric and Nyssa….” He trailed of at the end.

“I’m Ruby.” Ruby smiled, “Nice to meet you. There’s only three of you though.”

“Ah yes, we’ve misplaced Nyssa.” The Doctor said sadly. 

“What are you doing here?” Asked Adric.

“I could ask you the same thing.” Ruby replied, crossing her arms.

“My spaceship picked up a signal.” The Doctor replied as he tucked his hat into his pocket.

“Excuse me?” Ruby replied. “Did I just hear you right?”

“Yes.” The Doctor said.

“Nah. You’re having a laugh.” Ruby laughed.

“Unfortunately not. I felt the same first time I met the Doctor.” Tegan said.

“Next you’ll be telling me that you aren’t human.” Ruby giggled.

“Well….” The Doctor said.

Ruby’s eyes widened.

“I’m not!” Tegan said. “But I’m from 1981.”

“Oh.” Ruby didn’t know what to say. She didn’t know whether to beloved them or not. They seemed genuine .

“But I’m not.” Adric said. “I’m Alzarian, Nyssa is from Traken and the Doctor is a Timelord.”

“Timelord? Not presumptuous at all.” Ruby replied.

“Do you believe us?” The Doctor asked.

“You don’t seem insane so yes I’ll take your word for it, for now.” Ruby said. “And to be honest, no human would think of wearing a stick of celery.” Ruby tilted her head in amusement.

The Doctor adjusted his jacket slightly out of sudden awareness.

“So what were you running from?” Ruby asked.

“Space gangsters by the looks of it.” Tegan replied.  
“Why are you here?” The Dpctor asked Ruby. 

“I was sitting having my lunch whe I sw what looked like drowned cloaked corpses go into the secure part of the airport. Thought to myself, well I’ve got tome to kill before my flight so I shouls have a look in case it’s dangerous. Stupid thing to do now that I think of it. Should have alerted airport security. I mean that is what they are there for.” Ruby said looki g at her feet.

“I’m glad you didn’t. Whenever human authorities get involved, it usually makes it worse if they didn’t know what they are doing.” The Doctor smiled at her ressuanrlginh. “It’s all good. You’re safe now.”

Ruby smiled back. 

“Doctor shouldn’t we be looking for Nyssa?” Adric said.

“Er yes.” The Doctor scratched his head. “Let’s get to the main terminal and see what we can do there. Do you remember the way back?” He directed the last part to Ruby.

“Um. I think so.” She thought for a moment, biting her bottom lip in thought. “Yes I remember. Follow me.”

And so Ruby led the Doctor, Tegan and Adric back the way she came, along the corridors that all looked the same. She noticed that the wet footprints that had bene left behind by the two hooded creatures, had now oddly burnt the ground. The Doctor seemed to notice them too and halted the group briefly so that he could examine them, his brow furrowed as he ran two of his fingers over the scorch marks. He felt the scorch marks and then stood up and motioned for Ruby to lead them on. 

Eventually they reached the fire exit door that Ruby had gone through. She opened the door slightly and peaked round to make sure there was no one would see them.

“All clear.” She whispered back to the other three. And so the four of them slipped out of the fire exit and back into the crowds. Ruby did think that the Doctor, Tegan and Adric did stand out a bit in their unusual outfits but then a stag party, headed by a guy in a morph suit, walked past and Ruby felt it was fine. 

“Wow. Heathrow has changed a bit.” Remarked Tegan, looking around.

“Well yes. To start with, this is Terminal 5. This was built quite a long time after your time.” Ruby explained. 

“Ah I see.” Tegan smiled. 

“What now Doctor?” Adric asked.

“We blend in and hope we find some clues as to who those people were that took Nyssa and where they might be now.” The Doctor replied.

“But the airport is huge!” Tegan cried.

“Well, those two odd figures were dragging something between them. And they were heading in the direction away from check in. So cargo?” Ruby suggested.

“Very well done Ruby.” The Doctor smiled at her. “There is also the possbtily that they would attempt to sneak it past check in and into the luggage as it boards a plane.”

“So see split up?” Tegan asked.

“Yes. I think that’s a good idea. Tegan and Adric, you go towards the luggage depot.” The Doctor then turned and smiled at Ruby. “Ruby, if you care to join me, you and I will go to the Cargo Terminal across the Airport?”

“Yes. Why not? I’ve still got a while to my flight.” Ruby replied, smiling back.

And so the four of them split up and went in opposite directions. 

The Doctor and Ruby walked towards to security doors and snuck onto the tarmac. Surprisingly, no one saw them as they made their way past the planes towards the Cargo Depot.

“So why you?” the Doctor said, breaking the silence.

“Pardon?” Ruby replied confused.

“Why were you of all people, the only one to invegayet the strange figures?”  
The Doctor said.

“Maybe I was the only one who saw them?” Ruby suggested.

“There’s hundreds of people in that Terminal and yet you were the only who noticed them.” 

“Well, most people in there are only there for themselves. They don’t really see past their own bubble of life. And as sad as it is, most of them walk last on their phones. They don’t look up. Don’t open their eyes to their surroundings.”

“And you’re not like that?” 

“No. I’m the odd one you could say. I’m observant. I notice things. Always have thrioighiout my life. Was always good at noticing patterns and number equations. Guess my brain just works like that.”

“You’re a mathematician?” The Doctor asked with a slight glee.

“More of a scientist. Well I want to be. I’m studying Astrophysics at Univerusty. Just completed my first year.” Ruby smiled.

The Doctor grinned. “I can tell that you and I are going to get along with each other well.” 

“Really? Are you into Astrophysics?”

“You could say that.” 

“Where are you from? You said that you and Adric was it? Aren’t from Earth? And Tegan is from 1981? Are you lost?”

“I could say the same about you.” 

“Scotland isn’t another planet, although it might well be on a Saturday night.” Ruby smiled.

“Why are you here alone?” 

“Needed some time away from my life. Thought I would see Europe.”

“I understand. I felt trapped on my home planet. So I ran away in a rickety old TARDIS and I jsurt never stopped running.”

“A what?” 

“A TARDIS. Stands for time and relative dimension in space. It’s a time and space machine.” The Doctor explained.

“That’s cool.” Ruby paused for a moment to gather her thoughts. “So this friend of yours, Nyssa, the one who’s missing, why do you think those creatures captured her?”

“She’s an alien so possibly something along those lines or just simply as a hostage.” The Doctor replied.

“For what?” Ruby asked.

“We still need to find that out. Come on.” 

And they both picked up the pace and made their way towards the cargo terminal.

******

Tegan and Adric were walking through the crowds in the Terminal when they were accosted by two rather scary looking security guards. 

“What do yo think you’re doing?” One asked.

“Don’t you know that staff report on the other side of the Terminal?” The second one said looking directly at Tegan.

“What?” Tegan asked and then looked at her outfit. “Ah yes. Errr. I’m new.” 

“Right we will escort you.” The first one said.

“Who’s your friend?” The second one asked. 

“Ummmmmm.” Adric stuttered. 

“Where’s your pass?” The second asked.

“I-.” Tegan began but couldn’t find the words.

“Right come on. We are taking you to security.” And each guard grabbed Tegan and Adric and began to drag them back through the crowds.

“Oh great investigation. We found nothing!” Tegan hissed at Adric.

“I’m sorry. Remember you’re the human here. You should know how things work. I’m just as Alien here as the creatures we are looking for.” Adric shoot back.

Tegan glared at him before she saw out of the corner of her eye, out of the window, the Doctor and Ruby walking across the tarmac and entering one of the small warehouses near the main Carho Depot.

“How come they don’t get caught in plain sight yet we do in a crowd?” Tegan though angrily to herself.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and a two shooting sounds and the guards fell over. 

Tegan and Adric spun round to see the two guards flat on their faces with smoke coming out fo their backs. The lasers were fired again from above Tegan and Adric who ducked out of the way. 

Just as Tegan turned round to scream out the window in a futile attempt to get someone’s attention from the tarmac below, the warehouse the Doctor and Ruby were in, exploded in a ball of flame…..


	3. The Death Ruby - Part 3

Tegan screamed in horror as the warehouse lay burning. This was it, she panicked, the Doctor was dead. There was no way he could regenerate after that. He would have been burnt to a crisp. She was stuck here. In 2020.

She was knocked out of her thoughts by Adric who grabbed her hand. 

“Come on.” He said. “The Doctor wouldn’t want us to get distracted. We still need to find Nyssa.”

That jolted Tegan to attention. Nyssa. She had to find Nyssa. Her heart ached at the thought of never seeing her again too.

And so the two of them made their way back to the main area.

*******  
Ruby sat up, dizzy and rubbing her head. Her ears were ringing. She didn’t know what had happened. The Doctor and her had just reached the first warehouse when there was a bang and a rush of heat and Ruby was flung backwards. 

The Doctor! Ruby looked over to see him sprawled on his back unconscious. His jacket was slight charred and the stick of celery was no more. His blonde hair was a mess. 

“Doctor?!” Ruby crawled over to him. Her body was agony. She shook him gently and he opened his eyes.

“Huh?” He said confused and then smiled when he realised it was Ruby. 

“Ruby, are you okay?” He asked sitting up, rubbing the back of his head.

“Am I okay? What about you?” Ruby replied.

“Oh I’m okay. Just slightly singed.” He looked sadly at the remains of the celery. “Oh well I can get a new one.”

“What happened?” Ruby asked once they were back on their feet. 

“Not sure.” The Doctor replied.

Suddenly there were sirens and fire engines began to arrive.

“We really don’t want to get caught up in all this.” The Doctor said and grabbed Ruby’s hand and the two of them ran towards the next unburnt warehouse.

“So do we do now?” Ruby asked once they were out of sight. 

“Go to the next warehouse. It’s where those creatures are.” The Doctor replied.

“How do you know?” Ruby asked perplexed. 

“The footprints have reappeared.” The Doctor pointed to the ground.

Sure enough there was a trail of two pairs of footprint leading towards the next warehouse which looked rather abandoned. 

“Do you think your friend is in there?” Ruby asked.

“We can only hope.” The Doctor replied before leading Ruby towards the doorway.

*********

Tegan had never been so tired of people in her life. Manners had clearly never improved by 2020. They were just as bad as they were in 1981. 

Tegan was extremely upset although she hated to admit it to herself. Was the Doctor gone? 

“What’s the mater?” Asked Adric.

“The Doctors probably dead.” Tegan cried.

“I’m sure he’s not. The worst thing that could have happened is that he would have regenerated again.” Adric sat next to her.

“I was growing attached to him.” Tegan said glumly.

“Well of he hadn’t have fallen off that telescope all those weeks ago, he probably would still be running around in a long scarf handing out Jelly Babies.” 

Tegan laughed and then a thought hit her.

“That poor girl he was with! She wouldn’t have survived that.” 

“Ah.” Was all Adric could say. “Well I think we should try to find them. Come on.”

And so the two of them made their way down to the tarmac to follow where the Doctor and Ruby had gone.

*******

This warehouse was not right. Ruby could tell. 

For one thing it was huge and another the walls had slime all over them. This was no ordinary warehouse. Her brain seemed fuzzy and the image that she was seeing kept swapping between that of the odd warehouse and an ordinary warehouse interior. It made her dizzy.

“Doctor? What’s going on?” She asked.

“You see it too?” The Doctor asked perplexed.

“Of course.” Ruby raised an eyebrow. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“Because it’s a perception filter. And a strong one at that. Humans can’t usually see through it.”

“Well I am human. So your argument falls flat I’m afraid.”

“Yes you are.” The Doctor frowned. “I wonder why you see thought it then.”

“I too wonder why.” Came a raspy voice from above. 

Ruby and the Doctor both spun round.

There standing behind them was a hooded figure, just like the two before but much bigger. He lowered his hood to reveal a decaying human face and Ruby screamed.

*******

Tegan heard the scream from across the tarmac. 

“What was that?” She asked.

“I think it was Ruby!” Adric said gleefully.

“Which means they aren’t dead!” Tegan’s face lit up.

“Well come one, if they aren’t dead now, it sounds like they could be soon” Adric cried.

And the two of them sprinted across the tarmac. It was times like this that Tegan regretted wearing her high heels.

The creature was absolutely horrible and made Ruby feel sick. She wasn’t usually the terrified type and certainly not someone to scream so loud but it was grotesque.

It had no eyes and its face was white and near transparent. It’s mouth was a gaping wide with blackened teeth. It’s hands and feet were bare and just as white and wrinkled.

The Doctor took Ruby’s hand gently. She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back.

“Who are you?” Asked the Doctor softly.

“I am the Drowned King.” The creature responded. 

“The Drowned?” The Doctor raised an eyebrow. “I’ve never heard of you.” 

“You wouldn’t, Timelord. We exist outside your universe.”

“And those two who captured my friend, are your minions?” 

“Yes. They are my soldiers, my servants, my family.”

“What a weird family you have. Christmas must be fun.” Ruby piped in. She was shocked at how I confident she sounded.

The creature glared at her.

“You are human. And yet you see this place for what it is. How?” It asked.

“You’re asking me?” Ruby responded. “Listen your majesty I have absolutely no idea why that is. It’s not a constant image. It flickers between your scabby place and what you want me to see. But you’re always there. I take it your perception filter can’t conceal you?”

“You’re smarter than you look.” The creature seemed almost impressed.

“Well I will have you know….” Ruby began but the Doctor cut her up.

“So is this your spaceship?” He inquired.

“Yes.” 

“Might I have a guess and say that my friend Nyssa is here too then?”

“Yes. But you won’t see her again. My minions have her. She is vital to us.”

“But why?” Asked Ruby. “Surely she’s a different alien species to you. Why her in particular?”

“Because she has no evil in her. She can host us without destroying us.”

“How can she have no evil?” Ruby asked the Doctor. “I mean I’m no serial killer but I’m not pure good.”

“Because she is from Traken. A place where evil dies on impact on the planet.” The Doctor explained.

“Oh.” 

“But why do you need her?” The Doctor raised his voice slightly. “What do you plan to do?”

“We do not exist in this universe. We need a body to make us be whole. One physical being can host all three of us. Nyssa will be the new stage for the Drowned.”

“But you cant! That will kill her!” Came a voice from behind. 

The Doctor and Ruby spun round to see that had been Tegan who had spoken. She was now heading over to them with Adric in tow.

“Tegan!” The Doctor cried. “I told you to stay in the airport.”

“We thought you had died!” Tegan cried. “You expect us to stay put when you could have been dead?”

“Fair enough.” The Doctor sighed before turning back to the Drowned King.

“You can’t take over Nyssa’s body. Not with this feeble technology on this spaceship. It’s not even your ship. You’ve stolen it. If I’m right in thinking, this is an old Ice Warrior ship. One that was abandoned years ago because of the faulty engines.”

“You’re right Doctor. And that’s why we have the ruby jewel. It’s from our old universe. Do you know why it’s called a death ruby Doctor?” The creature smirked.

“No?” The Doctor replied.

“Because it destroys every planet it comes into contact with. It scoops out the core of the plant and leaves the shell to crumble. And that’s what we are going to do to this petty globe. The core is our fuel. Once we get the ruby at the right angle to the core, this earth will see to exist.” 

And the creature began to laugh…………….


End file.
